Through the Well
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: Ed and Al fall through a well while arguing about keeping a kitten (no, I'm not lying.), while at the same time, InuYasha and Kagome jumped through the well after Inu gets angry because Kagome wouldn't pick something to watch on tv (no, I'm not lying) FMAB(鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド)xInuYasha(犬夜叉)
1. Prologue: How They Went

"Oh my god, Kagome, just pick a GOD DAMN CHANNEL ALREADY!" InuYasha yelled, sitting upside down on the couch. Kagome sat on the couch with the remote, changing channels every five seconds. InuYasha sighed and stood up. "Where are you going, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "To the well. I'm getting tired of sitting around here while you flip through channels all day!" He yelled. Kagome stood up and followed him. "Quit following me, will ya?!" Kagome huffed. "InuYasha..." She growled. InuYasha's eyes widened and he spun around to face Kagome. "No, wait-"

"SIT"

InuYasha fell face first against the ground. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Into the well. Come on." InuYasha said. He stood up and jumped into the well. Kagome sighed and followed.

Ed sighed. _He found a box of kittens again. He's gonna start begging in 3, 2,_

"Brother, can we keep them?!"

"Now. No, Al! You know we can't take care of a kitten!" He yelled. This felt normal for him. Al would find a cat, ask if they could keep it, Ed would say no.

"You're so cruel!" Al cried, running off with the kitten. "Al! Get back here!" Ed saw what Al didn't. There was a well in front of where Al was blindly running, and he was going to trip and fall into it. Ed ran as fast as possible to get to him. The kitten had jumped off Al's body as he tripped and fell. "Al!" Ed came to a stop in front of the well and jumped in after him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Edward

I looked around. The once dark sky was now bright and blue. "Did I hit my head" Al was under me. "Hey, Al, can you give me a lift?" I asked, knocking on his armor body. He got up and lifted me high. Where there once was city, there was now forest. "Woah. WAH!" Al wobbled, making me fall against the wall of the well. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up. Then I realized I could've just used alchemy to get out. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD?!" I heard. I ran over and transmuted a ladder so Al could climb out.

"Brother, there are people down there." I looked down the well. He was right. "Hey, shrimp, what the hell are you doing here?!" One yelled. He had long, silver hair and dog ears. The other was a girl with black hair, wearing a schoolgirl uniform. They climbed up the ladder I had made. I tackled the silver haired boy and we fought. I transmuted my auto-mail arm to a blade and he pulled out his katana, which transformed to a giant sword. "That's a fancy sword ya got there, chimera." He made a face like he had no idea what I ment. "Same could be said about your arm, shrimp." That set me off. Al held me back. "DON'T CALL ME SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!" The guy was laughing and rolling around on the ground, his sword nearby him. He stopped laughing and picked up his sword. A smile grew on his face.

"Let's see who's stronger." He said. I saw a mist beginning to emit from the sword. "Wha-"

"Wind Scar!" He swung the sword down, creating four large waves of power, which were headed my way. I jumped out of the way, the ends of my coat getting caught in the waves. I rushed in, ready to attack.

-Time skip because I'm lazy and it's 2:00 pm here-

We both fell on the ground, practically out of breath. "You're... pretty strong for...a midget." The boy said between breathes. I was too tired to yell at him about how I'm not a midget, so I just said thanks. "Truce?" I asked. "Truce." He answered. "Thank god. I...don't know...how long I...would've lasted...against you." I said, rubbing my eye. He laughed a little. "Same here." Al and the girl ran over. "Are you two all right?" The girl asked. "Yeah." We both answered. We stood up, dusting ourselves off.

"Brother, are you sure you're fine?" Al asked. "Yes, Al, I'm fine." I looked at my arm. It looked like it was about to fall apart. I groaned. "Uh, Brother?"

"What is is, Al?" I asked, slightly annoyed with myself. " Why are you upset?"

"Because my arm's about to fall apart and Winry's not around, or anywhere in this place to fix it!" I answered, yelling. And then my arm fell off. "Great! Just great! Ugggh." I fell backwards. "What's up with you?" The boy asked. "I think the better question is what's your name because I have no clue what yours is."

"My name's InuYasha. What about yours?"

"Edward Elric." I answered. InuYasha offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "What about the big guy?" He asked. I turned to Al. "I'm Ed's younger brother, Alphonse." InuYasha looked confused. "If you're the younger brother," InuYasha started, pointing to Al, "then why are you so short?" I snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S SMALLER THAN A FLEA?!" I screamed. "Hehe, m-my brother doesn't like being called short." Al told them. "I'll keep that in mind." InuYasha said. I stopped ranting about how I wasn't short after InuYasha nudged my arm. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl said.

"OWWWWWW! DO YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME BY MY HAIR?! OWWWWWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" I yelled. I had tried to go back through the well, but InuYasha grabbed my hair. "Oh, don't get your pants in a twist." He huffed. "GRGH...I CAN WALK ON MY OWN, YOU KNOW!" I yelled again. "Fine." He let go of my hair and kinda of threw me on the ground in the process. I stood up and ran to catch up. Al had my arm so Winry could get it back on once me and Al got back home. I felt like something wasn't right with InuYasha's world, but I shrugged it off.

"Ah, InuYasha. You're back." Said a man in a purple robe. "Who are these two? Travelers?" The man looked us both over. "I don't sense anyone inside this armor." He said, knocking on Al's body. "Is he a demon?" He asked, looking to InuYasha. "Na." InuYasha answered, his eyes closed. "He doesn't smell like one. He smells more iron than anything else. So does the other one. Anyway, let's get walking, I don't wanna waste anymore time. Naraku's not gonna stop himself." InuYasha started to walk away. "Uh, hello?! What are we, chop liver?!" I yelled. InuYasha turned to look at me over his shoulder. His ears turned in every direction they could. Immediately he dashed to the well. "H-Hey! Wait up! InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked in the well. "Who's this girl?" He asked. Me and Al ran over to see. Relief washed over me upon seeing the girl. I would never forget the face of my childhood friend. What relieved me even more was that she had her tool box with her, as if she was expecting this to happen. I had removed the ladder I made a while ago before we left. "Ed? Al? What's going on?" Winry asked, looking up at us with confusion.

 **Oh my god, I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to write this chapter. My Kindle kept dying and I was busy making a Top 15 for my YouTube, and I kept putting this off because I had nothing on my mind. In fact, I changed part of the chapter because I didn't know where to go with it. I swear, the next chapter will be longer. Promise.**


End file.
